Bitterer Trost
by tantekimba
Summary: wird noch R - in den Trümmern von Osgiliath trifft Faramir auf ein merkwürdiges Haus und seinen seltsamen Bewohner - auch teils AU!


Bitterer Trost  
  
Autor: Kimba Rating: Bestimmt wird es R... Genre: Grusel / Horror / Slash?, AU!!! Inhalt: Ich weiß noch nicht, ich weiß noch nicht. Aber es geht um Faramir.  
  
Der Tod Bringende  
  
Osgiliath war einst eine Stadt voller Leben, voller Menschen, voller Kunst und Musik gewesen. Nun war sie eine Stadt der Toten. Überall lagen seine Männer, verrenkte Glieder, aufgeschlitzte Leiber.  
  
Er war ein Mensch. Er schauderte, doch er hatte keine Zeit zu trauern. Kunde musste überbracht werden, und sein Trupp Reiter war nur klein.  
  
„Am Morgen brechen wir auf."Müde war seine Stimme, erschöpft sein Gesicht. Der Heermeister schritt allein durch die fast verlassenen Straßen. Er fand keine Ruhe. Sein Bruder – tot. Sein Vater – leblos. Gondor – am Ende.  
  
Wofür lohnte es sich noch zu leben? Es lohnte nicht einmal zu kämpfen. Nicht hier. Nicht zu dieser Zeit.  
  
Seine weichen Stiefel machten keinerlei Geräusche, wie ein Waldläufer streifte er durch den Staub der Ruinen, die einst eine pulsierende Stadt gewesen waren. Hier war er nun, Faramir, Denethors Sohn, Heermeister von Minas Tirith. Ein Mann, der etliche in den sicheren Tod geführt hatte. In den Tod und die Niederlage. Nicht in den glorreichen Sieg. In das Verderben.  
  
Vor einem schmiedeeisernen Torbogen verharrte er. Hier war einst der Zugang zu einem großen Stadthaus gewesen, das eine angesehene Familie bewohnt hatte. Nun war das Tor aus den Angeln gerissen, und das Haus lag verlassen da. Zerrissene Wolken ließen Mondlicht hindurch, ließen die Mauern weiß aufleuchten wie die Knochensplitter der zerschmetterten Schädel einiger seiner Männer.  
  
Ein Geräusch entrang sich seiner Kehle, das er nicht zu deuten wusste. Doch es presste seinen Hals zu, ließ seine Fäuste das Gitter umklammern und an ihm rütteln.  
  
Verloren.  
  
Was hatte ihn hierher geführt? Was war das für ein Anwesen?  
  
Panisch fuhr er herum. Doch da war niemand. Nur ein leises rauhes Lachen war zu hören, ein Lachen, das aus Richtung des Hauses erklang.  
  
Ein Lachen, das ihn gleichzeitig wütend machte und anzog. Ihn verspottete und einlud. Er spürte, wie sein Zorn wuchs, seine Trauer und seine Resignation zu überwuchern begann. „Niemand lacht in dieser Nacht über mich und den Tod. Niemand wagt das." Sein leises Murmeln verhallte in der tiefen Stille der Dunkelheit. „Heermeister – Todbringender." Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Wieder fuhr er herum.  
  
Hinter dem aus den Angeln gerissenen Eisentor stand eine dunkle Gestalt. Das leise Lachen kam aus seiner Kehle. Faramir erstarrte, die Hand am Schwertgriff, doch plötzlich griff der Fremde fester zu. Seine Schulter schmerzte, und er konnte sich nicht wehren.  
  
Er stand einfach nur da und starrte in ein Gesicht, das ebenso verloren aussah wie er selbst sich fühlte. Er spürte etwas Nasses in seinem Gesicht. Spürte, dass da Tränen waren. Sie liefen aus seinen Augen über die unrasierten Wangen, seinen Hals, in seine Lederrüstung.  
  
„Wer seid Ihr?"stieß er hervor und versuchte halbherzig sich zu befreien. Der Fremde ließ ihn los. Doch seine Augen hielten ihn fest. Graue Augen, leere Augen. Sie schienen ihn zu rufen, anzuflehen. „Jemand, dem auch ein Todbringender nichts anhaben kann, Heermeister. Tretet ein."  
  
Wie von selbst öffnete sich das Tor.  
  
Und wie von selbst folgte Faramir, Sohn Denethors, Heermeister von Gondor, dem Fremden auf dem breiten Kiesweg zum Haus.  
  
Unter fremdem Dach  
  
Der junge Heermeister wusste nicht, warum er das tat. Alles in ihm war erschöpft und verwundet – seine Schmerzen reichten tiefer als unter seine Haut, waren in andere Zonen vorgedrungen als in seine müden Muskeln.  
  
Dennoch spürte er, wie sein Herz zu schlagen begann, als der Fremde die Tür zu seinem Hause öffnete und ihn vorangehen ließ.  
  
Er spürte, wie sein Blut durch seine Adern strömte, als er den Atem des Mannes ganz dicht hinter sich spürte, seine Schritte hörte und sich in dem großen, leeren Haus umsah. Kerzen standen in Leuchtern auf dem langen Flur und beleuchteten sanft den Weg, den er ging; alles hier schien von der Schlacht unberührt. Faramir stand starr.  
  
„Vergiss den Tod, Heermeister Faramir. Er ist nicht wichtig. Der Krieg ist nur ein Brotgeber für ihn, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
  
Und Euch – da bin ich sicher – nimmt er gar nicht wahr. Noch nicht."  
  
Der Fremde stand nun neben ihm. Er deutete auf eine verschlossene Tür. „Kommt."  
  
Der Krieger schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Alles in ihm sträubte sich, durch diese Tür zu gehen. Die feinen Härchen an seinen Unterarmen stellten sich auf, und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Doch er folgte ihm wieder. Folgte ihm in eine kleine Halle, die nur vom Mond erleuchtet wurde, der durch eine Fensternische schien. Folgte ihm, als hätte er nie einen eigenen Willen gehabt.  
  
In der vom Mond erhellten Nische stand eine Waschschüssel, aus der es dampfte, davor ein hoher schmaler Spiegel. Der Fremde trat zur Seite. „Seht euch an. In Euren Augen steht das Sterben der Männer, die Euch folgten, Euer Gesicht ist starr wie eine Totenmaske. Meint Ihr nicht, das nichts besser für Eure Ruhe geeignet ist als ein Haus, das Tote beherbergt?"  
  
Er schob den Sohn des Truchsessen von Gondor mit leichtem Druck vor den schimmernden Spiegel.  
  
Es war dem jungen Mann, als sähe er sich selbst aus weiter Ferne. Als wäre nicht er selbst dort im Spiegel, sondern ein Fremder. Einer, den er nie verstehen würde. Harte Züge hatten sich um seinen Mund eingegraben, der fest zusammengekniffen war. Ein dunkler Bartschatten vertiefte die Düsternis, die ihn umgab. Er sah mehr als er spürte, dass seine eigene Hand über die weichen Stoppeln strich, die sein Bruder stets belächelt hatte.  
  
Boromir. Nun. Er war gefallen, das wusste Faramir. Er wusste es nicht weil es ihm jemand gesagt hatte. Er wusste es, weil er es wusste.  
  
Ein eisiger Wind wehte durch das Fenster hinein und ließ ihn frösteln. Von draußen sollten die Geräusche einer Nacht hereindringen, doch es war totenstill.  
  
„Bin ich tot?"fragte er laut, doch sein Spiegelbild schwieg. Er wandte sich um. Der Fremde war verschwunden.  
  
Nur das entfernte Klappen einer Tür wies darauf hin, das noch jemand im Haus war, jemand, der sich eilig entfernte.  
  
Faramir drängte es danach, nicht mehr allein zu sein, es zog ihn zu dem Geräusch – doch gleichzeitig spürte er – würde er jetzt sein Spiegelbild verlassen, würde es ihm nie wieder so schonungslos sein Selbst offenbaren.  
  
Er legte eine Hand auf die kühle Oberfläche, wie um sich abzustützen und berührte mit der anderen seine Stirn. Eine Stirn, die zerfurcht war vor Sorge und Zorn.  
  
Seine harten Fingerkuppen strichen über seine Brauen, seine Lider, ohne dass die grauen Augen sich schlossen. Die Berührung seiner Wimpern spürte er nicht.  
  
Er blickte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und sah das Grau seiner Augen im Mondlicht schimmern, ein Grau, das ihm ebenso leblos erschien wie Stein.  
  
Und immer noch hörte er sein Blut durch die Adern rauschen.  
  
Im Haus, das Tote beherbergte. 


End file.
